goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Bongo (V2)
Bongo (A.K.A. Bongo UTTP) is an antagonist character who is created by Jack Loves Disneyland in Spring 2013, made popular 4 years later by CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo and the main antagonist of the Bongo gets grounded series. he is the only son of Herman and Michelle and a big time troublemaker who is always "grounded, beaten, killed, sent to various countries" and more. He is also Isaac's best friend and Caillou's archenemies. He hates Christmas because He is always on the naughty list because of his troublemaking actions, Also his parents go too harsh on him. The Bongo gets grounded series was created by PokémonComedian2004 The United States Vyond Gamer, Which is on January 12th, 2019. Bio Bongo is a troublemaker with nothing to stop at. he kills various characters with various weapons. his parents hate him because of his troublemaking actions. (He was abused by his parents for no reason and that explains it) he was born in the year of 2000 in GoAnimate City which is now Vyond City due to GoAnimate being changed to Vyond. Bongo is hated by every brain dead user except for a few friends he had. He still goes to school due to his bad behaviour. He hates preschool TV show characters (Except for Dora). He is often beaten by his parents and various good characters. Bongo's abusive parents cuss at him a lot and often beat him up until he is dead. List of Villainous Acts *Abusing good users and characters *Killing good users and characters with various weapons *Liking bad users *Ranting on good users and TV shows *Bullying good characters *Killing preschool TV show characters with various weapons *Swearing at good users and characters *Saying the N word to good users and characters *He is yelled at good users for making grounded videos out of him *Beating up good users and characters List of Punishment Acts *His parents giving him a punishment days (Which that's child abuse and torture) *He has beated up by good users and characters *He got concussion time by good users and characters *His parents grounding him *His dad beating him up with a belt *His mom spanking his butt *His dad or mom forces him to drinking hot sauce *His dad or mom forces him to play Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (Which Bongo got jumpscared by animatronic on this Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted games, Which this Five Nights at Freddy's game was released on August 8th, 2014 and this Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted game was released on May 28th, 2019) *His parents forces him to watch TV shows or preschool TV shows (Except for Dora) Gallery Bongo.PNG.png|Bongo's old look was made by Jack Loves Disneyland in Spring 2013 Bongo's new look by Nahpets2345.jpg|Bongo's new look was made by Nahpets2345 in June 17th, 2018 bandicam 2019-08-23 14-58-18-209.png|Bongo was made by DBP on YT the Cowboy from the Bongo Gets Grounded episode premiere called "Bongo gets grounded for nothing/sent to the BND of doom logo" bandicam 2019-08-23 15-00-31-050.png|Bongo's new look was made by DiamondCounter or ShiningStarco//GamingMasterIsCutie bandicam 2019-08-23 15-02-37-799.png|Bongo's old look was made by DiamondCounter or ShiningStarco//GamingMasterIsCutie Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Males Category:Evil Characters Category:Bad Users Category:2000 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad People Category:Grounded Videos Category:Characters Voiced by Joey